Wild At Heart
by AcrossAnEmptyLand
Summary: Thinking there is nothing left for him, Kurt Hummel decides to leave home. After travelling across several states, Kurt's world collides with the mysterious Blaine Anderson's, and Kurt finds himself fitting into Blaine's world better than he did his own. Multi-chapter Klaine. Contains OCs. Will be very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello! So I have started this new fanfic, and this is probably the one I'm most excited about writing. I'm a big fan of country music, and while listening the other day I realized that there are a ton of country songs that have such great stories within the lyrics. So I built this little 'inspiration playlist', and this story is an idea or two that I got from each song combined into one fic . THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC. As far as I know, this fic will only feature one song. I just get my inspiration from many :) **

**You don't have to be a fan of country music to like this fic, however. The first chapter is very sad and also angsty, but the rest will be filled with fluff and friendship and romance and growth and more fluff. I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you find anything wrong/off with the medical stuff in this chapter, I apologize. I haven't had much experience regarding hospitals so I kind of go with what I've seen on tv. Reviews are appreciated, to let me know how I'm doing so far. **

**Thanks for checking this out! –Ashlee**

* * *

"_Please, hold on, Dad. It's not time yet. They'll be here any minute. Please, stay with me. Please."_

* * *

Kurt was numb. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't hold it together. And he definitely couldn't stay any longer.

* * *

"Kurt, honey, does this look alright?" Carole asked softly. Kurt looked over to where his step-mom was arranging a bouquet of flowers on top of a baby grand piano that sat in the corner of the Hummel-Hudson's living room.

Kurt nodded his consent, before returning to his own work of setting out a few pictures of his father around various places in the room.

The date was July the fifteenth. But Kurt wasn't really thinking of the date. It was the day that his father would be buried, and nothing else seemed to matter to Kurt besides making sure that everything was perfect. Burt deserved it.

* * *

**3 Days Earlier**

"Please! Tell me he's okay. Tell me he'll be alright!" Kurt practically screamed as several doctors and nurses rushed an unconscious Burt Hummel to a nearby operating bed.

"Sir, they're going to do everything they can, but you need to take a few deep breaths and please step back, so that the doctors can work on him." The nurse spoke in a calm manner, but Kurt swore he could detect a note of worry in her voice.

He decided not to argue with her, and instead backed off and watched as his pale and unmoving father disappeared down the hospital hallway. The nurse stood by Kurt's side, trying her best to be as positive and reassuring as possible. "May I ask your relation to the patient?"

Kurt, trying to swallow down a lump that had crept up in his throat, choked out an answer. "He's my dad."

The nurse, whose nametag read _Amanda Connor_, seeing Kurt's stricken expression, put a hand on his shoulder, and led the boy to a nearby chair. "Is there anyone else we need to call for you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I called my step-mom right after I dialed in the emergency. She'll be here with my step-brother any minute."

Nurse Amanda nodded, deciding that she didn't need to ask Kurt any more questions. The young boy was beyond distressed, so she decided that the best thing she could do was sit with him, and wait.

* * *

Not fifteen minutes later, Kurt heard a concerned voice from around the corner calling his father's name. Kurt looked up from his seat and saw Carole, followed closely by Finn.

"Kurt. Oh, sweetheart, what happened? Have they said anything?" Carole asked worriedly.

Kurt sighed. "It looked like another heart attack. That's all I know right now. And no, they—" But Kurt stopped as he spotted a doctor walking toward the family. Kurt, Carole, and Finn all looked at him eagerly, desperate for good news. But none came.

The doctor explained that Burt had gone into sudden cardiac arrest, and that there was nothing else they could have done.

Upon hearing the painful news, Carole began sobbing uncontrollably. Finn wrapped his arms around his mom, holding her tightly. Kurt stared straight ahead, expressionless.

* * *

**Present Day**

"My husband Burt was the kindest man I have ever known." Carole began. "He may have been gruff, cranky, and downright stubborn at times." She laughed slightly. "But he cared so much. He helped everyone, and he did it with a selfless attitude. He was a loving husband, and father." She said, glancing over at Kurt. "And Burt, I miss you. So much."

Carole finished, choked up, and then Kurt could feel several pairs of eyes on him. "Would you like to say anything, Kurt?" He heard someone ask him, though he wasn't sure who it was. Kurt shook his head, much to the surprise of several attendees, including Finn.

"Alright then. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts and memories of Burt Hummel. But now, it is the time to say your final goodbye."

Kurt heard a few whispered 'goodbyes' throughout the small crowd as they began lowering his father's body into the ground.

"Goodbye". Kurt whispered, loud enough for only himself to hear.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt had enough of the condolences, the tears, and the endless stories involving his deceased father. Kurt wanted to leave.

He excused himself from Carole's side, kissing her on the cheek quickly before making his way to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He hurriedly grabbed the backpack that he had packed the night before from where it was stuffed under his bed. Kurt looked around his room one last time.

He scowled when he spotted his rejection letter from NYADA lying open on his desk. It had come in the mail two weeks earlier, and Kurt had been devastated. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, because he hadn't applied to any other schools. Kurt had been so confident in his audition; he didn't feel the need to.

Burt had tried to convince his son that he was just too good for the school, but Kurt's hopes and motivation was still dashed. A few days later, Burt had suggested that Kurt stay in Lima for one more year, to help him out in the garage. Burt had told him that he could earn some extra money for New York, and take the year to apply to several different colleges. Kurt had accepted the offer, thinking that one was bound to accept him.

But now, everything had changed. Burt was gone, along with Kurt's dreams.

Kurt opened up his bedroom window, preparing to climb out. He hadn't, however, heard his door open behind him. "Kurt?"

Kurt whipped around to find Finn standing in his doorway, looking confused, and possibly slightly hurt.

"Finn, I—"

"Are you leaving?"

Kurt hesitated. He hadn't expected this. He wasn't sure he could deal with another goodbye. "I can't stay anymore, Finn. I can't. Please understand. It hurts too much." Kurt tried to reason with his step-brother, but without much luck.

"Well, I don't understand. I know you're upset and angry, Kurt. But you don't have to abandon your family."

"My family is dead, Finn!" Kurt yelled, but not loud enough for the guests to hear.

Finn started to look offended, but turned sympathetic as he realized just how much Kurt had lost within a small amount of time. "Are you sure? Where will you go?" The tall boy asked.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not sure, honestly. I'll figure something out."

"When will you come back?"

Kurt looked up, meeting the sad eyes of his step-brother. "I don't know. I just—can't stay anymore."

Finn nodded. "My mom is gonna be scared shitless, you know. Once she realized you're gone."

Kurt flinched, feeling guilty for what he was about to put Carole through. "I'll call you both when I find a place to stay. Or when I know where I'm going. Just to let you know I'm safe. Will you cover for me until then?"

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

Kurt shrugged, returning his gaze to the floor. "That I stayed with Rachel for a while, or something. I don't know."

Finn sighed. "I'll try dude. But, be careful, Kurt. I may not understand why you're doing this, and I may think it's the most dumbass thing you've ever done, but…" Finn looked at his fragile looking step-brother sadly. "…I hope you find whatever it is that you can't get here."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks."

Finn moved across the room and hugged Kurt, the older boy reciprocating the hug for a few short moments.

"Goodbye, Finn."

With that final farewell, Kurt climbed out his window, swung his backpack back over his shoulder, and started walking.

* * *

Kurt had never hitchhiked before in his life, but he quickly found out that it was a quick and easy way to get around, albeit a dangerous one. Kurt was grateful for his keen sense of people judging.

Kurt had decided on a whim that he would head to Florida, because it was Burt's favorite vacation spot. Some of Kurt's favorite family memories involved their trips to the beaches of Florida.

* * *

The first person to offer Kurt a ride was a woman in her mid-50s, who told Kurt that he looked far too miserable to be dangerous. She even insisted on buying Kurt a bowl of soup from a small diner they passed on the road. She told him all kinds of stories about her daughter and grandchildren, whom she was on her way to Indiana to visit.

The second person Kurt came across was a gruff old man who barely said a word. If Kurt was being honest, he much preferred him to the previous chatty woman. The man happened to be going on a road trip himself, and drove Kurt through Kentucky and into Tennessee, where he dropped Kurt off at a rest stop without a word.

Kurt stayed at the rest stop for about an hour. He walked around aimlessly, stretching his legs and eating a quick meal. He had been gone for almost a full day, and was desperate for a little sleep.

Kurt walked a few miles until he came across a cheap looking motel, deciding that it would have to do for the night. Kurt was so exhausted that he didn't even have time to be disgusted at the state of the room he was given. He fell onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was back on the road. This time, it was with a man in his mid-30s, who was heading to Georgia. The man was talkative, though Kurt thought that he asked far too many personal questions.

It had just begun getting dark out when they crossed the state line into Georgia. About half an hour later, the man in the driver's seat unexpectedly turned off the radio that had been playing, and started slowing down the car. Surprised, Kurt turned in his seat.

"You're dropping me off here? In the middle of the woods and in the dark?" Kurt asked, suspiciously.

The man smiled slowly, moving his hand over to the lock button and locking the car doors before turning to Kurt. "Not exactly, beautiful. But since it is dark and in the middle of nowhere, why don't you come over here and show me what you can do to put a little excitement in our trip." He leered suggestively.

Kurt, disgusted at the man, shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd like to get out now." Kurt tried opening the car door, only to find it locked. He tried desperately to force the door open, but to no avail.

The man only laughed. "That's not going to happen, sweetheart. Come here." The man grabbed Kurt's hair roughly and started moving his face towards Kurt's. Kurt struggled underneath the horrible man's grasp, fighting him as he got closer and closer.

Kurt panicked, fighting even though there was nothing he could do, when he heard a loud **CRASH** coming from the driver's side. The man gripping Kurt had let go, and was getting out of the car, cursing at something or someone outside the car. Kurt, still recovering from the shock of what had just happened, could barely make out a figure outside, moving around to his side of the car, and opening his door.

"Get out, hurry!" The stranger yelled. Kurt obeyed, getting out of the car as fast as he could.

Kurt watched as his cruel driver got back into his car and sped off, leaving Kurt alone with his newfound ally.

* * *

"How did you get him to leave like that?"

The stranger, whom Kurt was just beginning to make out in the dark, replied. "I grabbed his license number before I smashed his window. I threatened to call the police on him if he didn't drive off and never come back. I still might call them, actually." The man replied, thoughtfully.

Kurt could now see the man's face, and was taken aback by how handsome he was. He had dark, unruly hair and bold hazel eyes. Kurt also didn't fail to notice the strong muscles that the man had.

"Well, I suppose I owe you a thank you. For saving me."

The man laughed. "No problem. You got lucky. My house is about half a mile into these woods right here. I was just on my way back from town when I saw you. Thank goodness I did."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you…want to join me for a meal? I know it's late, and you probably have to get going, but you must be hungry. Or maybe you want a nap, or something. Like I said, my house isn't too far."

Kurt was reluctant to accept the stranger's offer, especially after what had just happened. But something in this man's eyes told Kurt that he was being sincerely generous, and just wanted to help. So Kurt agreed.

The two piled into the curly haired man's pickup truck, and started driving on a dirt trail into the woods. The sat in silence for a minute, until the man looked over at Kurt and held out a hand.

"My name is Blaine, by the way."

Kurt smiled. "Kurt. And thanks, again."

Blaine smiled broadly. "My pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

**Thanks to everyone who read this so far! This chapter is mostly dialogue. I'm sorry, but that's really how it had to be. I'm going to write a short author's note at the end. Read on.**

* * *

"You're not hurt, are you? Blaine asked, as he turned his truck around the last corner.

Kurt shook his head, smiling slightly at how concerned Blaine seemed to be about his wellbeing. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did. Well, I could imagine what would have happened, but…" Kurt trailed off, shuddering at the thought. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him. "You're welcome. We're here."

Kurt looked up, not even realizing that Blaine had pulled up to a distinct, but beautiful house and stopped the truck. "This is gorgeous, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled nervously. "Thanks. My parents built it.

"Really?" Kurt replied. "Do they live here?"

Blaine fidgeted a little in his seat, and Kurt didn't miss the action. "No. It's just me." He answered.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's in the middle of nowhere, and half a mile into the woods. I don't have any visitors unless they're invited." Blaine said with a grin. "I also have 'No Trespassing' signs placed at different spots."

"You own this land?" Kurt asked, impressed.

Blaine nodded. "I own about 400 acres. I have the house, as well as some farm land, including a few fruit trees."

Kurt had to control himself from snorting. "You're a farmer?"

"Got a problem with that?" Blaine questioned playfully.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No. What kind of animals do you have?"

"Not very many. I have a few chickens and a cow." Blaine said.

"That's all?"

He nodded. "I was never really into taking care of animals. I always wanted to work with the land. But I keep a few around for company." Blaine said, grinning. "Would you like to see the inside of the house?"

"Absolutely." Kurt replied. "Lead the way, farm boy."

Blaine laughed as he got out of his truck and walked around to the other side to help Kurt out. "Princess Bride reference?" Blaine asked.

"It happens to be one of my favorite movies." Kurt stated smugly.

Blaine smiled as Kurt stepped out of his truck. "Mine too. Now come on."

In an instant, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up to the gorgeous house. They walked slowly, and Kurt took his time to admire the outside.

The house was painted a dark red color, with blue-green accents and white shutters. What Kurt loved the most was the wrap-around porch which held several wooden rocking chairs, as well as a porch swing.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt made their way up the steps and Blaine swung open a very creaky door. They stepped inside, and Kurt instantly fell in love with the hominess of it. A large brick fireplace sat in the very center of the open living room, and the walls were aligned with wooden bookcases. A colorfully painted kitchen on the far left also caught Kurt's eye.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine said. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to make some soup."

Kurt nodded as Blaine made his way to the kitchen and began bringing out several ingredients. Kurt took the opportunity to take a closer look at his surroundings. He began surveying the books and pictures that adorned the bookcases. He came across one with a smiling, but much younger looking Blaine, with two people on either side of him. "Are these your parents?"

Blaine looked up from what he was doing. "Yes." He answered shortly, not bothering to elaborate.

Kurt briefly wondered what the story was behind Blaine and his parents, but he decided that it wouldn't exactly be an appropriate question to ask. There was something else he wanted to know about Blaine, though. "Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he made his way over to the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, not taking his attention off the carrots he was chopping up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Kurt wondered curiously.

Blaine grinned. "How old do I look?"

Kurt hesitated, unsure. "Twenty- two? He guessed.

Blaine laughed. "Not quite. I'm twenty. But it's nice to know that I look older. It means that I haven't been trying to grow this beard out for nothing."

Kurt laughed hysterically. "A beard? You mean that hint of stubble on your cheeks? How long have you been growing that?"

"A month." Blaine grumbled, causing Kurt to laugh even harder.

When Kurt had calmed down, Blaine took his turn. "So, how old are you?"

Kurt decided to give a straight answer instead of having Blaine guess. "I'm nineteen."

"Oh, I see I picked up a younger man." Blaine teased suggestively, and Kurt reached across the counter to slap him playfully on the shoulder. Blaine tried to dodge Kurt's hand, but instead just ended up spilling several vegetables on the floor.

Kurt smirked triumphantly, as Blaine went back to preparing the soup. Kurt raised his eyebrows when he saw Blaine dump some already cooked chicken into the large pot. "Pre-made chicken?"

"This is my favorite meal. I make it at least twice a week. So I always cook extra chicken to keep around so that I don't always spend so much time cooking it." Blaine admitted.

"That's very…resourceful." Kurt said, watching as Blaine added the remaining ingredients to the pot, and turned up the heat.

"Now it has to simmer until cooked through, then we'll eat."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Kurt asked him.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself? Like why were you riding in a car with that scumbag? Did you know that guy?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "You ask a lot of questions." He mumbled.

"Hey". Blaine said, placing a hand lightly but comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you don't know me, but you can trust me. I promise I won't judge you." He said reassuringly.

Kurt sighed. "No, I didn't know him. I was hitching a ride."

"Where were you headed to?" Blaine asked with curiosity.

"Florida." Kurt answered shortly.

"You have family there?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I don't. But it's where I need to go." Kurt responded.

"Why?"

Kurt shook his head. "Too personal."

An awkward silence followed, but Kurt decided that it was his turn to ask questions. "Tell me a little about living here. It must get lonely at times, right?"

Blaine smiled, though Kurt could see a hint of sadness behind it. "I like the peace and quiet. But there is a town, about two and a half miles up the road. I go there every other day, to get food and stuff. It's a tiny town, so everyone is like family. If I get super bored, sometimes I'll go up there to chat with some of the people." Blaine said fondly. "Not to mention, I have my chickens for company." He added.

Kurt laughed. "Of course."

"Well, the soup should be finished. Come on." Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen and got out two bowls and a ladle.

As Kurt took his bowl from Blaine, the two boys heard the distinct sound of thunder outside. Kurt outwardly groaned, thinking about how he would have to walk out in it later.

"You don't like thunderstorms?" Blaine asked from behind Kurt.

"I love them. But not when I have to walk in them." Kurt confessed.

"Oh…" Blaine trailed off, looking as if he was thinking very hard about something.

After a minute of staring, Kurt finally spoke up. "Blaine?"

Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard his name called. "Yes?"

"You kind of zoned out a little there." Kurt told him.

"I was thinking. Maybe you could stay here tonight? There's a guest room upstairs, and you already have clothes and everything." Blaine explained, looking oddly hopeful.

"I—I, um, are you sure?" Kurt hesitated.

Blaine nodded his head emphatically. "Absolutely. It would be very dangerous for you to go out in that tonight, anyway."

"Well, if you're sure, I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay one night." Kurt responded, with a grin. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his head. He was accepting an offer to stay overnight in a stranger's house. Kurt knew he must've been crazy, but there was something inside him that told him he could trust Blaine. And against his better judgment, he did.

"Great!" Blaine said, enthusiastically. "Now follow me. And bring your soup."

"Where are we going?" An amused Kurt remarked.

"To my favorite spot." Blaine led Kurt outside and walked toward the swing on the porch. He took a seat on one side of the swing, and patted to the empty space beside him. Kurt followed, taking a seat beside Blaine.

"I thought we could watch the storm together." Blaine suggested.

Kurt hummed in agreement, and the two sat in silence, enjoying their chicken noodle soup and the thunderstorm.

* * *

When they finished, the storm had died down until it was just light rain, and Kurt couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips.

Blaine chuckled. "I'll show you your room."

Kurt nodded sleepily and followed Blaine back inside and upstairs. When they reached the top, Blaine opened the first door on the left, and gestured for Kurt to enter. "I hope it's comfortable enough. The bathroom is right next door." Blaine told him. "Do you, um, need anything?"

"No." Kurt replied simply.

"Ok, well, goodnight, I guess." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Goodnight, Blaine. And…thank you." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kurt lay in his bed for an hour after Blaine left. He was beyond tired, but for some reason could not fall asleep. He sighed frustratingly. _Maybe if I got some water, _he thought.

Kurt threw back the sheet and quilt that had been covering him, and, as quietly as he could, slowly crept downstairs to Blaine's kitchen.

He removed a glass from the cabinet, but almost dropped it when he heard a voice behind him. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Can you not sleep?"

Kurt shook his head. "I thought maybe a drink of water would help."

Blaine nodded. "I had the same idea." He said, holding up a half-empty glass of milk.

Kurt filled his up with water, and went to join Blaine on the sofa. Neither knew what to say to the other, until Blaine had a sudden idea.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"You have a TV?" Kurt asked, genuinely surprised.

Blaine smirked. "Just because I live in the woods doesn't mean I'm uncivilized, Kurt. But I can only watch movies. I don't have cable, or anything like that."

Kurt chuckled lightly as Blaine opened up what Kurt had originally thought was a cabinet on one of the bookcases, to reveal a small television. "That's a clever idea. Any other secret hiding places in this house?"

"That's a secret." Blaine replied, winking. He picked out a movie and put it in, before returning to his seat on the sofa beside Kurt.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see." Blaine grinned.

Kurt waited until the movie began, and then he burst out laughing. "The Princess Bride?" He said.

Blaine smiled. "Shh, it's starting.

Kurt shook his head in amusement, before settling back in his seat.

The boys watched the movie in silence, until they both drifted off to sleep half an hour later.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt awoke, momentarily forgetting where he was. It wasn't until he sat up, removing the blanket that lay on top of him, that he remembered he was at Blaine's house.

Blaine, the gorgeous boy that had come to Kurt's rescue the night before. The boy who had been nothing but kind and generous to him. Kurt didn't understand how he got so lucky with finding Blaine, but he did know one thing. Kurt didn't want to leave.

He looked around and saw a note lying on the table in front of him. Noticing his name on the front, Kurt picked it up and began reading.

_Kurt,_

_I hope you slept well. It was nice having you here last night. I am currently outside, feeding my animals and taking care of my plants, like a good little farm boy._

Kurt giggled as he continued reading Blaine's note.

_There is coffee in the kitchen if you want some. Help yourself to anything to eat. I don't know when you'll wake up, but I should be back around ten thirty. _

Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall, which read nine thirty. He had an hour to eat and get his things together. He though it would be best to leave as soon as he could, so that he didn't overstay his welcome. Quickly, Kurt read the last bit of the note.

_And Kurt? _

_Don't leave without saying goodbye._

_Blaine._

* * *

**A/N**

**Geez, right in the feelings. Alright, once again, thanks to whoever is reading. Reviews are lovely!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, or if anyone finds anything weird with the way Blaine lives. I'm not a farmer, so I write what I know, which isn't a whole lot. **

**I actually based Blaine's house off of a picture I found of a gorgeous Bed & Breakfast in Michigan, so if anyone wants to see it, it will be on my Tumblr page. You can follow me 'singingwithouttongues', or look under 'Wild At Heart fic' tag. I love you all!**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey guys. I apologize that this is not a new chapter. **

**So here's the deal. **

**First of all, "What Brings Us Together" (still working on that title, by the way), and "Wild At Heart" haven't been updated in a while. And for that, I'm really sorry. I know this seems like a stupid excuse but my work schedule has me working the hardest I've ever done and I rarely have time/motivation for writing. **

**I AM NOT abandoning these fics. I love writing them too much to do that. I will, however, take a little while longer to put out an update. My writing style has always been 'write a chapter, publish, write a chapter, publish', and I don't think that is working out for me anymore. **

**So, I have the next chapter and a half written for WAH, and the next chapter for WBUT, but I think I'm going to take the time to finish both stories entirely before publishing again. I'm doing this so that I can publish more consistently. Honestly, I think my writing will improve doing it this way, as well. **

**I hope I don't lose followers for doing this, but I understand if I do. Thank you for sticking with me! I plan on writing as much as I can, so hopefully I can get back to publishing within a month or so. **

**So yeah, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Ashlee**


End file.
